Soul Exchange
by SonijChan
Summary: Ranma und Akane müssen eine Woche nett zu einander sein, um wieder in ihre Körper zurück zu kommen.
1. Default Chapter

So, bevor ihr das lest muss ich euch etwas wichtiges und sehr trauriges sagen: Ranma ist nicht von mir. Ranma ist von keinem von uns. Er ist Eigentum von Rumiko Takahashi. Und natürlich Akane, sie gehört mir auch nicht. Auch sie ist von Takahashi-san. Na ja, ich hoffe, ihr habt trotzdem spaß beim lesen.  
  
"gesagtes"  
  
gedachtes  
  
-geräusche-  
  
*Aktionen*  
  
Einleitung  
  
"Trottel, Mistkerl! Kannst du nicht anklopfen?" wütend schleudert Akane ihren großen Holzhammer nach Ranma. "Hey, warum führst du dich denn immer so auf? Ich habe doch gar nichts ges...." -RUMMMMMMS- "Autsch!" Der Hammer trifft Ranmas Hinterkopf, der daraufhin ins Wasser fällt. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung fördert er den Holzklotz in Richtung Akane, die ihm gekonnt ausweicht. "Ahhhhh" Doch dabei verliert sie ihr Gleichgewicht und fällt ebenfalls in den Teich. "Kinder, kommt rein, gleich fängt es an zu Gewittern!" Mit einem Handtuch in der Hand kommt Kasumi auf die Terasse. -ZISCHHHH- "Ohhh nein! Papas, komm schnell, ein Blitz ist im Teich eingeschlagen!" Schnellen Schrittes Kommt Soun den Flur entlang "Akane, mein Schatz!" Blitzartig springt er in den Teich (der ihm bis zu den knien geht) um seine kleine Akane zu retten. "Hey, nehmen Sie ihre Finger von mir!" ruft diese. "Wuaaaaa! *heul* Meine kleine Akaneeeeeee! Sie erkennt mich nicht! Neiiiiiiiiiiiin!" (herr tendo hat mal wieder einen seiner so häufigen heulkrämpfe...) Zur selben Zeit im Teich - Akane: komisch, irgendwie habe ich das gefühl, ich wäre schlanker... Sie blickt an sich runter. Sie hat ein rotes china hemd und eine schwarze trainingshose an. Vorsichtig befühlt sie ihre Haare. Ein Zopf! "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! *schrei* Ranmaaaaaaaaaaa!" Kurz darauf sitzen Ranma (als akane) und Akane (als weiblicher ranma, da sie kein Junge werden wollte) mit den anderen Am Küchentisch. "Tja, hat einer von euch eine Idee, was wir jetzt machen könnten? Ich will schließlich nicht mein ganzes Leben als Akane verbringen." Missmutig knabbert Ranma an seinem Keks herum. Kasumi hatte kurz welche gebacken, um die allgemeine Stimmung zu verbessern. "Am besten gehen wir mal zu Dr. Tofu, er weiß sicher bescheid." Schlägt Akane vor. Und so gehen sie alle am nächsten Morgen in die Praxis. "Hallo Akane, was führt dich zu mir?" sagt Dr. Tofu und spricht dabei eigendlich Ranma an. "Ähhm, ich bin nicht akane." Lenkt dieser ein. "Nein? Wo hast du sie gelassen? Und warum siehst du so aus wie sie? Ich sollte mir besser mal eine Brille kaufen." "Tja Doktor, das ist unser Problem. Gestern haben wir uns gestritten, es endete damit, dass wir beide im Teich landeten. Dann schluch ein Blitz in den Teich ein, und unsere Seelen "wanderten". Können Sie uns helfen?" "Tja, dass wird schwierig. Wisst ihr, die alten Kämpfer haben diese Technik angewand, um neue Energie zu bekommen. Wenn sie einen schweren Kampf hatten, tauschten sie einfach ihre seelen aus, und sie hatten wieder Energie." "Ja, aber kann man denn nicht einfach wieder in den Teich springen, wenn es wieder gewittert?" fragt Akane hoffnungsvoll. "Es hat so gut wie nichts mit dem Gewitter zu tun. Der Blitz hat höchstens noch die Energie verstärkt, die von euch beiden ausging. Sagt mal, woran habt ihr gedacht, kurz bevor das passiert ist?" Möchte Dr. Tofu wissen. "Ähhm, ich glaube ich habe daran gedacht, wie schön es doch wäre, wenn wir uns mal ein paar tage nicht streiten würden." Sagt ranma. "Hey, genau daran habe ich auch gedacht." Sagt akane "Ja, ich dachte es mir. An wiefiel Tage dachtet ihr dabei?" "Ich schätze, so eine Woche." "Gut, dann müsst ihr jetzt nichts anderes Tun, als euch eine Woche nicht zu streiten. Dann setzt ihr euch wieder in den Teich und denkt daran, wie schön diese Woche war. Dass sollte reichen" meint Dr. Tofu "Okay, danke Doktor. Wir werden es versuchen."  
  
Anmerkung: Na? Wie fandet ihr die Einleitung? Das ist meine 1. Fanfiction, und ich weiß nicht, ob sie gut wird. Also biiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttteeeeeee, bitte bitte bitte Reviewd! Daaannnnkkkeeee! Dann verspreche ich auch, dass das 1. Kapitel suuupppiiii wird.  
  
Cya Eure ~Sonij*Chan~ 


	2. 1 Tag

1.Tag  
  
Verschlafen kommt Akane am Montagmorgen die Treppe hinunter. "Guten  
Morgen! *gähn*" wünscht sie allen und setzt sich. "Ranma ist schon  
draußen am trainieren." Sagt Kasumi. "Waaas?? Mit meinem Körper?" schreit  
Akane und springt entsetzt vom Tisch auf. "Hey Akane, beruhige dich.  
Durch Ranmas Training wird dein Körper stärker. Somit bist du dann auch  
stärker wenn du ihn zurück hast." beruhigt sie Nabiki. "Jaja, du hast  
recht. Dann kann ich ihn endlich in einem Zweikampf besiegen. Hihihi!"  
"Akane, denk dran, ihr müsst nett zu einander sein." Ermahnt sie ihr  
Vater  
"Was mache wir heute ?" fragt Ranma, der gerade zur Balkontür  
hereinkommt. "Paps hat gesagt, wir wollen die Woche über nach Sapporo  
Schneefest fahren." antwortet Kasumi. (wie man sieht, sind Winterferien)  
  
Soun kommt in's Wohnzimmer. "Nun Kinder, ihr habt's gehört. Packt schon  
mal eure Sachen. Heute um 4:00 UHR fliegen wir zum Schneefest!" teilt er  
allen mit. "Wo werden wir denn wohnen? Ich will nicht im kalten Schnee  
übernachten?" fragt Kasumi besorgt. "Keine Sorge Kinder, wir können bei  
einem alten Freund von Saotome und Mir übernachten. Er heißt Shiota und  
hat ein sehr schönes altes Haus. "Aber er hat keinen Sohn, mit dem ich  
reine von uns verkuppeln wollt, oder?" Fragt Nabiki hoffnungsvoll.  
  
"Nein, keine Sorge. Dr. Tofu wird auch mitkommen, um euch beide *Soun  
zeigt auf Akane und Ranma* im Auge zu behalten. Nun aber los, packt eure  
Sachen!"  
  
Langsam schlurfen alle die Treppe hinauf. Ranma: "Hey Akane, leihst du  
mir einen Koffer? Ich hab nur den komischen alten Rucksack, uns der fällt  
so wie so gleich zusammen. " "Ja natürlich kommst du kurz mit?"  
sie gehen in Akanes Zimmer. "Ranma, ich weiß, es wird schwer werden, aber  
ich hoffe, wir schaffen es." "Ja, hoffentlich. Ich will schließlich nicht  
mein ganzes Leben in so einem dicken..." "Wie war das?!" "Öhhm, nein, ist  
schon gut. Ich meine, ich möchte nicht mein ganzes Leben als ganzes  
Mädchen verbringen." Ranma: "Oh Mann, das ist ja grade noch mal gut  
gegangen.." "Okay Akane, Danke für den Koffer, ich geh' dann mal packen!"  
mit diesen Worten macht sich Ranma auf den Weg in sein Zimmer. "Na Sohn?  
Wie läuft's?" fragt Genma. Ranma grunzt etwas unverständliches und fängt  
an, Sachen in seinen Koffer zu stopfen.  
  
"Kiiiiindeeeer! Kommt alle mal runter, Dr. Tofu ist daaaa!" brüllt Soun  
durchs ganze Haus. Nach und nach trudeln alle bei der Treppe ein. "Hey  
Paps, wie will Dr. Tofu das ganze Gepäck in seinem Auto unterbringen? Er  
hat doch nur so ein kleines." Meint Akane nachdenklich. Daraufhin  
antwortet Soun :"Garnicht, er hat sich einen Kombi gemietet." "Hey Cool!  
Meinst du, er kann mich damit in Sapporo rumfachren?" fragt Nabiki. "Wir  
flicgen nach Sapporo, da kann man ein Auto ja wohl schlecht mitnehmen."  
Meint Ranma. Ranma: Wie blöd kann ein Mensch eigentlich sein?!  
Tofu: "K- Kasumiiiiiii! Welche Freude, darf ich ihnen die Tür öffnen? *er  
öffnet einen Koffer, dessen Inhalt mit Lautem gepolter auf die Straße  
kullert*." "Nabiki, dass ist doch dein Koffer, oder? Komm, ich helf dir,  
dass wieder einzuräumen." Meint Kasumi besorgt.  
"Nabikiiiiiiiiii!" brüllt Soun. "Ja? Was ist denn, Paps?" "Wir fahren in  
den Winterurlaub." "Ich weiß. Du brauchst es nicht 3 mal zu wiederholen."  
Soun: "Wenn du das so genau weißt, warum hast du dann einen ganzen Koffer  
voll mit Bikinis, Sonnenschirmen, Luftmatratzen, Sonnencreme,  
Badelatschen, Handtüchern und was weiß ich nicht alles?" "Tja Paps, ich  
dachte, ich könnte es dort für viel Geld verkaufen, ich meine, ähm wenn  
es dort Sommer ist." versucht Nabiki sich rauszureden.  
"Nichts da, diesen Koffer lassen wir zu Hause."  
  
Nach einigen Schwierigkeiten sitzen nun aber alle im Auto und fahren  
Richtung Flughafen.  
"Wie lange dauert der Flug?" möchte Akane wissen. "Ich weiß es nicht  
genau, aber ich denke, so ca. 3-4 Stunden." Antwortet Dr. Tofu. "Hey Doc,  
was passiert, wenn wir uns streiten?" fragt Ranma Dr. Tofu: "Wenn ihr  
euch jetzt streitet, setzt euer Körper gewisse Hormone aus, die  
verhindern, dass ihr wieder in den richtigen Körper kommt. Übrigens könnt  
ihr mich ruhig alle Onu nennen."  
  
"Die Passagiere des Fluges T-3002 nach Sapporo möchten sich jetzt bitte  
in der Abflughalle C einfinden. Das Flugzeug startet in 30 Minuten." Tönt  
es aus den unzähligen Lautsprechern, die in der Flughafen Decke  
eingelassen sind. "Hey, da müssen wir hin. Sind alle da?" Onu schaut sich  
um. "Okay, dann kann's ja losgehen." Mit diesen Worten maschiert die  
kleine Gruppe los in Richtung Abflughalle C.  
"Ranma, sieh mal, was ich schönes bekommen habe, ein kleines Plüsch-  
Schaf, die nette Dame am Eingang hat es mir gegeben." Akane hält Ranma  
das Schaf vor die Nase. "Hmm, schön für dich. Es ist aber sehr Fett.  
Weißt du, irgendwie hat es eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit dir..." "Hey  
Ranma, solltest du noch einmal so etwas sagen, prügel ich dich mit meinem  
Holzhammer bis auf die Spitze des Fujisan." "Tja, sobald wir wieder  
normal sind...."  
Onu: "Was ist denn los, ihr zwei, Ranma, lass Akane in Ruhe, du möchtest  
doch auch irgendwann wieder ein Junge sein." "Ja schon, aber irgendwie  
rutscht es mir dann so raus..." "Tja, eben das darf dir nicht passieren,  
sonst sitzt du für immer in diesem Körper fest."  
  
"Werte Passagiere, herzlich willkommen an Bord der Nippon Line, Flug T-  
3002. Dies ist ein Nichtraucher Flug, ich möchte sie bitten, währen des  
Fluges weder zu rauchen und kein Handy oder ähnliche elektronische Geräte  
zu betätigen. Die Flugdauer beträht 3 ½ Stunden. 30 Minuten nach dem  
Start bekommen Sie Abendessen. Frisch geliefert von Miss Shampoo, aus dem  
Cat Cafe."  
Ranma: "Neiiiiiiin! Nicht auch noch Shampoo. Akane, wir dürfen ihr nichts  
sagen. Sonst will sie wohlmöglich noch irgendeinen Provit davon machen."  
"Ja, du hast Recht. Ich versuche, mich wie du zu verhalten."  
  
"Aiiiireeeeen! Was du machen hier? Auch Fliegen nach Sapporo, ja?" Akane:  
"hihi, ja, wir fahren mit der ganzen Familie!" "Ahh, sein gut. Dann mal  
können essen gehen in Winterfiliale von Cat Cafe?" Ranma: "Wie meinst du  
das, Shampoo?" Shampoo: "DU bist natürlich nicht eingeladen, hässliches  
Verlobte von Mein Airen." Akane: "Jaja, wir kommen dann mal, aber jetzt  
musst du endschuldigen, wir essen." Shampoo: "Ja, Shampoo auch noch  
müssen austeilen ganzen Stapel von Fischsuppe. Airen, einfach rufen, wenn  
brauchen Nachschlag, ja?" "okay Shampoo, aber mach dich jetzt mal lieber  
wieder an die Arbeit!"  
  
"Kinder, darf ich euch Shiota, einen alten Freund von Saotome und Mir  
vorstellen. Bei ihm werden wir wohnen." Akane: "Sie haben ein sehr  
schönes Grundstück, Shiota. Der Garten gefällt mir besonders gut." "Es  
freut mich, das zu hären. Wie war doch gleich dein Name?"  
"Akan.. äh, Ich meine Ranma. Das ist Akane, sie zeigt auf Ranma und Das  
sind Akane's ältere Schwestern Kasumi und Nabiki." Shiota: "Und wer ist  
der junge Mann dort drüben?" Kasumi: "Ach, das ist Dr. Tofu. Ein Freund  
der Familie." Onu: "Sehr erfreut, nennen Sie mich Onu."  
  
Nach vielem Händeschütteln und Schwelgen in alten Erinnerungen nehmen nun  
alle am Esstisch platz. "So die Herrschaften, der Tee." Eine Angestellte  
kommt mit einem Tablett voller Teetassen.  
  
Shiota: "Ich habe eine Überaschung für euch!" Was ist es? Sagen Sie  
schon!" möchte Soun wissen. "Genmas Frau Nodoka hat vorhin angerufen. Sie  
wird für 2 Tage herkommen." Antwortet Shiota. Genma: "Ähh, *räusper* hehe  
das ist ja schön!" "Akane, kann ich kurz mit dir reden?" raunt ranma zu  
akane herüber. "Ja klar, machen wir einen kleinen Spaziergang." "Akane  
und ich machen einen kurzen Spaziergang. Es ist ja so schönes Wetter  
draußen!" meint Akane.  
  
Ranma und Akane gehen eine romantische Apfelblüten Alle entlang. "Es ist  
schön hier, nicht wah?" meint Akane. "Ja, besonders wenn so viel Schnee  
liegt. Sag mal, wenn meine Mutter kommt.." Akane: "Ja? Was ist dann? Ich  
tu einfach so, als wäre ich du. Sie weiß doch, dass du dich in ein  
Mädchen verwandelst." Ranma: Ja, ich meine nur, sie wird mich, also dich  
auch mal als Jungen sehen wollen. Dann musst du dich verwandeln." "Hmm,  
du hast Recht. Es muss wohl sein." Meint Akane nachdenklich." "Schau mal,  
da vorne ist eine kleine Lichtung. Setzen wir uns einen Moment?" fragt  
Akane. "Ja, meinet wegen."  
Sie setzen sich auf die Bank. Ranma: "Ist dir kalt? Du zitterst ja." "Ein  
bisschen. Aber es ist okay." "nein, es ist nicht okay, hier nimm meine  
Jacke." Ranma legt Akane seinen Pulli über die Schultern, und lässt  
seinen Arm auch gleich dort. Natürlich nur zur zusätzlichen Wärme. -KNACK-  
Ranma: "Bist du sicher, dass die Bank uns trägt?" "Ähm, ich glaube sch--  
" -RUMMMMS- Mit einem lauten Geräusch landen beide auf dem Boden. Ranma:  
hast du dir weh getan?" Akane: "Nein, es ist alles okay, und bei dir?"  
"Auch. Ich schätze, wir sollten jetzt besser nach Hause gehen." Und so  
gehen sie den Weg, den sie gekommen sind wieder zurück.  
  
"Halloooo! Wir sind wieder daa!" Ruft Akane. "Schön. Es war doch ziemlich  
Kalt, oder?" fragt Kasumi besorgt. "Nein, es ging schon. Akane hat mir  
ihre Jacke gegeben." Mein Akane.  
  
{kleine anmerkung vom autor: jaja, ich weiß, es ist ziemlich verwirrend,  
dass ranma akane heißt und umgekehrt. Aber man muss es ja nicht so laut  
rumposaunen, wenn man einen falschen körper hat, oder?}  
  
"Kinder, es ist schon spät. Da wir morgen frph raus müssen, gehen jetzt  
alle zu Bett." Teilt Soun allen mit. Nabiki: "Warum müssen wir morgen  
früh raus?" "Ranmas Mutter kommt um 9 UHR, und ich möchte nicht, dass  
dann noch jemand im Bett liegt."  
Shiota: "Leider haben wir nicht genug Zimmer, so müssen Ranma und Akane  
in einem Schlafen. Aber ich nehme doch an, dass es euch nichts ausmacht.  
Ihr seid ja beides Mädchen. Gute Nacht euch allen!"  
Ranma: Na super, jetzt muss ich auch noch mit ihr in einem Zimmer  
schlafen. "Komm Akane, wir müssen auch noch unserer Koffer auspacken."  
Meint Akane.  
"Also, zieh du dich schon mal aus, ich warte solange draußen." Meint  
Ranma. "Ach das macht doch nichts, es ist ja so wie so dein Körper. Aber  
ich möchte nicht, dass du irgendwie an dir runterguckst." "Hey, ich bin  
doch auch ein halbes Mädchen, und außerdem.." "Ja? Was außerdem?" fragt  
Akane "Öhhm, äh, ach nichts. Gehen wir schlafen. Gute Nacht!" "Ja, Gute  
Nacht Ranma."  
  
Na? Hat's euch gefallen? Bitte bitte reviewd!  
  
Cya  
Eure ~sonij*chan~ 


End file.
